


If You Go For A Swim One Night

by rvst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trope Bingo Round 3, trope: telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia's subconscious was eating the rabbits and she would like to not be able to know that anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Go For A Swim One Night

Lydia Martin will never complain about not having any active powers again.

She put her head in her hands as she sat in the basement of her parents' lake house. She could hear the closet neighbour, his string of expletives betraying however he'd managed to injure himself this morning. Yesterday it was a hook caught in his little finger. The day before that he, and Lydia was still attempting to picture it properly, nearly choked on his net. Upstairs, Malia was dreaming about ripping the head off a rabbit with her teeth.

Scott counted his pull-ups as he did them underneath the stairs across from her. Every time something other than his counting entered his mind, he forced himself to restart his set of one hundred, apologising profusely inside his own head to Lydia. His thoughts didn't bother her as much as almost everyone else's did since her little swim. Scott thought all of his boring thoughts in English and she presumed anything less than savoury or embarrassing filtered through his brain as Spanish. It fascinated her, were she to be honest.

Languages never interested Lydia much. She'd watched 'Mean Girls' and absolutely agreed with the protagonist, numbers were the universal language and she was fluent.

Hearing Scott effortlessly swap between the two was captivating, Lydia found herself listening closer to his counting despite her pounding headache.

She was grateful for the momentary distraction from the constant barrage of thoughts.

Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, oh the cat came back, he couldn't stay away, Scott thought before he dropped abruptly from the firmly secured bar. He had sweat dripping pretty much everywhere, Lydia lost track of how many times his mind forced him to restart. He struggled to regain his breath, she could hear him berating himself inside his own mind.

“Malia has moved on from rabbits and is now surrounded by Peter and his many disgusting clones,” Lydia called out when Scott's internal beating got too much for her. “Yet I don't think it's bothering her, she's ripping into them almost as fast as the rabbits.”

Scott stared at her like she'd gone completely insane. That was a definite possibility in this situation, he'd seen it in all of the research he did mostly watching movies. Being able to hear the thoughts of everyone around you seemed to be a fast track to crazy town, especially if you couldn't control it. Lydia absolutely couldn't control it.

“What?” Lydia asked, uncomfortable under his keen gaze.

“Do you feel any better?” Scott answered. His concern made Lydia wish for siblings, if only for a second.

“My head still hurts, but it's easing. Stiles was right, you and Malia are the perfect to be around. I never want to know how he came to that conclusion,” Lydia confirmed to herself. Scott's smile tried its best to cure cancer as per usual.

“What have we learned?” Lydia glared at him. “Are you going to end up in a pond feeding the Nemeton again?”

“No, but I'm considering throwing you in the damn thing,” Lydia poked at him. His eyes narrowed at her.

“Did you develop mind control powers in the last five minutes?” His eyes went wide with shock.

Lydia would never, ever complain about not having active powers ever, ever again.

Malia's subconscious was eating the rabbits and she would like to not be able to know that anymore.


End file.
